This disclosure relates to methods for manufacturing silver multilayered films and the articles obtained therefrom.
Decorative and aesthetic surface finishes on manufactured goods such as automobiles, refrigerators, computers, electronic goods, or the like, are generally provided by painting. Commercially used painting processes for attaining such surface finishes are spray painting, electrostatic spray painting, dip coating and the like. The development of paints for such surface finishes however, is generally considered to be expensive because of the high investment costs related to plant installation and maintenance as well as the high costs related to manufacturing the paint. In addition, the application of paints to various manufactured goods gives rise to environmental problems such as the release of volatile organic compounds into the atmosphere. It is therefore generally desirable to provide surface finishes for finished goods that are both inexpensive and minimize some of the environmental problems associated with the use of paints.